<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>By the Fire by mzamethystcrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489188">By the Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzamethystcrow/pseuds/mzamethystcrow'>mzamethystcrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:33:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzamethystcrow/pseuds/mzamethystcrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin gives into his desires after a haughty Padmé pushes one too many buttons. (Rewrite of Meditation. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2713104/1/Meditation)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>By the Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Published originally on Dec 21, 2005 over on ff.net. Decided to rewrite it and stick it here. :-)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>~Anakin~</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>The cool, crisp night air breezes into the small living area through the tiny window and mixes with the warm, inviting air produced by the blazing fire in the hearth. The moonlight filters in and the light form the fire casts and orange glow on my profile. I sit cross-legged on a thick blanket next to the fire, deep in meditation. It is something the Jedi are required to do. Something that is drilled into the head of every Padawan as a way to be calm and stay focused on the Force. I feel it is a waste of time in most cases. Why sit in one place for hours, when you can be fighting the injustices of the galaxy with a lightsaber?</p>
<p>But this time I am dependent on that ability to remain focused. Focused enough not to strangle the pushy and arrogant Senator I have been forced to protect. Does she think that just because she was the former queen of this tiny planet that she can boss me around? Or just make rash decisions without consulting me first? I'm supposed to be in charge of her security, and not her personal slave either.</p>
<p>I sigh, breaking my concentration. I tug at the starchy and scratchy tunic I wear. Aggravated, I pull it over my head and toss it behind me. It adds to my distraction, but the cool air on my skin relaxes me a bit. I shift my position by unfolding my legs and sit up on my heels, to kneel instead.</p>
<p>I try once again to get back into my meditation. I use the Force this time to induce one. But as the minutes pass, it's getting more and more difficult to stay in my trance. The nagging image of the senator I am so desperately trying to despise keeps intruding on my thoughts. Why can't I get her out of my mind? I want to kill her and kiss her at the same time. It's not fair. How can the woman look so damn innocent when arguing? The fire in her big, pretty brown eyes betrays the look of serene she carries. And how is it that she always wins? One look at her and I lose my thoughts. I completely forget what the issue is, all because she's so angelic. And then she has the gall to demand an answer when I can't remember what the question is! Then she smiles, knowing she's won, which only enhances her perfect beauty all the more. That's what angers me more than anything else. She has no idea what she's doing. Or does she? She seems inclined to bark an order or do something just to aggravate me and start an argument and then it starts all over.</p>
<p>Sighing, I tip my head to stare at the beams that arch the ceiling. It's no use, I'm determined to suffer. I solemnly vow that I'll tell my Master that it's no fault of my own that I murdered the obnoxious woman. I'll tell him that I tried, really tried to use the Force to meditate and control my anger. That she was the one who… who happens to be the most beautiful creature alive in the galaxy. How many times do I have to force myself not to run my fingers through her curly dark locks that sway just past her hips? I'm not supposed to have thoughts of tearing her clothes off either, am I? Just like I'm not supposed to be thinking of all the things I want to do to her.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the thought of strangling her doesn't seem so bad in comparison to all the trouble I'd get into if I acted on the instructions my hormones were giving me. No, <em>she</em> would kill me.</p>
<p>"Sithspit," I whisper to no one. I won't harm her. I could never do that. No matter how much she grates on my nerves and no matter what my indecent thoughts are about her. I drop my chin to rest on my chest and take a deep breath in through my nose. I actually feel more at peace with the realization that I will let her have her way and no matter how much she annoys me, I won't dare hurt her. I smile, chuckling before I raise my head.</p>
<p>My smile fades faster than light speed. I don't dare move or blink. I must be hallucinating. Yes, that's it. The Force is getting revenge on me for not meditating more often. That <em>has</em> to be it.</p>
<p>How long has she been standing there? Standing there in a sheen nightgown, which is transparent when the light from the fire filters through the thin gauzy material, that is.</p>
<p>I can't help but take notice of her curves, which are <em>exquisite</em>. So much more than I have ever imagined was under her heavy and elaborate gowns. She has slender legs that lead to a dark triangle of curls between them. Her hips are perfectly flared and I imagine I can span both of my hands around her tiny waist with ease. Her breasts look soft and supple. The chilly air has forced her nipples to pucker and erect, which causes my cock to harden. Her body is displayed erotically for me to see.</p>
<p>And she doesn't seem to care. When I'm able to tear my eyes away from the taunting figure to look at her face peeking out from the bundle of loose hair that falls around her, I catch her slow grin. Taking a deep breath, I try to calm my heartbeat instead of my imagination. I'm stunned by the sultry look she's giving me.</p>
<p>I sit still, looking up at her as she slowly approaches me. She sits down, gathering the nightgown around her thighs, mimicking my kneeling position. We sit like this, just staring at each other for a moment, and I'm trying to decipher what she's thinking. Her face takes on the same innocent expression she's used on me before, but it contradicts the grin that turns into a devilish smirk as she dips her head to the side.</p>
<p>Is this a test? This has to be a test. My eyes slowly lower to focus on where her hands are, just above the swooping neckline of her nightgown, where she toys with the ribbons there. She's slowly undoing the little ribbons on the front, keeping me paralyzed in bafflement.</p>
<p>My eyes shoot back up when I realize her full intent. I can't do this. I'm not <em>allowed</em> to do this and she has to know that. I open my mouth to protest when her hand shoots up to cup mine, silencing me.</p>
<p>"Shhhh," she whispers, before dropping her hand. She silently gives me the signal to not even try to deny her.</p>
<p>I sit motionless, and a little scared, and she tilts her head to the side again. Ever so slowly, she caresses her hands over my rapidly rising and falling chest, seemingly to study my form. I allow her to smooth her hands over my body as if I'm some statue that she wants to worship. My body is certainly as lean and hard as one. She runs her hands over the corded muscles of my arms, feeling the sinewy strength hidden underneath. She runs her fingertips lightly over my broad shoulders and down across my chest. I shudder in response. Finally, she makes her way down to my stomach, my breathing sharp, like she's memorizing the muscles defined there.</p>
<p>I'm not sure why I don't offer any resistance to her seductive inspection.</p>
<p>I toss my head to the side to stare into the fire, trying to fight the sensations she's causing. Just being so close to her, is enough to drive my hormones into a rage. She smells so wonderful. Taking a deep breath, I hope to subside the painful ache in my groin as it grows. I can stop her at any moment, but fuck I don't want to. Her hands are soft and graceful, as they sweep over my skin. But I have to, don't I? This is something I've always dreamed of, yet I can never have. I'm not going to let her win this time, damn it. I need to take control and stop—</p>
<p>When I feel her hand move lower, I turn my head back to see she's slowly untying the drawstring ties of my sleeping pants. I try once again to say something—anything—but her hand shoots up again to silence me. I feel powerless to the determined and wild look in her eyes. I have the feeling that even if I try to stop what she's doing, she'll find the lightsaber that rests next to me and run me through.</p>
<p>Her hand muffles my whimper, as she frees my cock, all the while keeping her eyes locked with mine. She's daring me to stop her, but I've already surrendered to her. She keeps me silent as she lowers herself down to the floor, positioning herself level with my erection. Her mouth—fuck!—her mouth finds the top of my cock and tastes the wet bead that has formed there. She stops and looks up at me, through lovely lashes, when she hears me groan before she continues to taste me.</p>
<p>I'm too overwhelmed with what she's doing to me to do nothing more than keep my hands fisted at my sides and pray to the Maker that I won't pass out. When she drops her hand and grabs the length of me, increasing her pace, I let out a load moan. The sucking rhythm she uses is making me lose my mind. I've never felt something so incredible in all my life. She's using her sweet mouth to do such delicious things to me. My abdominal muscles pull tight as I lean back to grip the wall next to the fireplace. I drop my head back and lift my other hand to slowly entwine in her hair as an overwhelming sensation begins to build.</p>
<p>"Padmé, please. I—I can't." I beg in a harsh and desperate whisper. The sensation is only getting stronger and stronger as she gets faster and faster, her head bobbing up and down, down and up. I'm barely able hear the little erotic sounds she's making over my own heavy breathing.</p>
<p>I'm on the brink of exploding, so I tug on her hair and buck my hips forward.</p>
<p>I hear her giggle and my mind snaps. When I force her to stop, it's rough. I jerk her up by her hair and slam my mouth down onto hers. I can still taste myself in her mouth. I lift her onto my thighs and push the nightgown up to her waist.</p>
<p>Still devouring her m mouth, I grab her bottom and swiftly plunge upwards into her, releasing my seed. Her gasp is drowned out by my cry against her lips.</p>
<p>She recovers before I do, but she's not finished with me yet. She cups the sides of my face, kissing my forehead and the bridge of my nose before I finally open my eyes to look at her.</p>
<p>She clutches my shoulders, gently lifting herself up and then back down, taking my full length inside of her. She closes her eyes and gasps, repeating her rocking motion.</p>
<p>I bring my hands back to her waist, taking over the pace, lifting my hips to meet hers. I watch, amused, as her expression changes from dominance to pleasure, knowing now that I can make her burn for me. I can read her mind and her body with the Force with blissful ease. She's digging her nails into my shoulder blades and her hair fans down around me as I lift her up and down quickly. Her breasts hover in front of my face and I have the urge to tear the nightgown off of her to get to them.</p>
<p>"Oh Gods," is all Padmé mumbles as she glides her hands down my arms, falling backwards to my meditation blanket, pressing her lower back against my thighs.</p>
<p>I unfold her legs and bring them up to rest behind my back, before I lean forward and surge into her again. I splay my hands across her lower back, lifting her up slightly to meet my thrusts.</p>
<p>She throws her head to the side, crying out softly. She clutches at the blanket, fisting it in her hands each time I slam into her, whimpering through each thrust.</p>
<p>I can rip the nightgown off that's bunched between us any time, but it's somehow more erotic to fuck the living daylights out of her with it on. I sweep her damp hair off her shoulder, pulling the garment down, revealing one of her breasts. Moving forward, I penetrate her deeper, taking nipple into my mouth. I lave it with my tongue, feeling her hands grip my hair. I bring my other hand up to cup her other breast, massaging the nipple through the fabric with my thumb.</p>
<p>Padmé's cries became screams as she tosses her head from side to side. She's tugging on my hair, begging me to end her agony but I'm having none of that. I can bring her to the brink of an orgasm, but not allow it to fully hit her thanks to the Force and it's fucking amazing. Her eyes are clouded with unshed tears and hopefully she can see my wicked grin. She must know I have something to do with her not being able to come spectacularly.</p>
<p>"Oh Gods, Anakin. Please! Please."</p>
<p>The last of her plea ends on a sob as I entwine my hands in hers and lift them above her head. I silence her sobs with a demanding and possessive kiss.</p>
<p>I don't feel the least bit guilty for prolonging what she wants to feel most of all. I am being evil and I want her to feel it at the same time I do… which is now! Up to this point, I'd been as silent as was physically possible, only enjoying the whimpers and screams coming from her. But with the last few hard thrusts into her, I stop my torment and let the orgasm hit her full force and at the same time, mine washes over me. Letting out a purely animalistic shout, I pour my hot seed into her.</p>
<p>I feel like a million stars have just exploded inside my body. She screams my name, arching her back as I sense a great wave of euphoria creep over her.</p>
<p>I drop my head onto her shoulder and try to catch my breath. I have never imagine that one act of love could be so exhausting or so demanding. I am still shaking when she pokes my arm.</p>
<p>"You're crushing me," I hear her whisper. I lift my head to find her looking at me expectantly. I brace myself on my forearms, easing some of my weight off of her. There is wetness on her cheeks and her hair is plastered to her forehead. I think it's a rather amusing sight for the always put-together Senator to look so disheveled.</p>
<p>"Now may I speak, milady?" I ask, threading my fingers through her hair, grinning.</p>
<p>Padmé starts to giggle. I <em>had</em> been silent the whole time. She, on the other hand, has probably busted my eardrums.</p>
<p>"Hmmm, I think I find you more appealing when you're not trying to give me commands, Anakin. Do be silent more often," she states in her all too familiar senatorial tone. She drops her legs from my waist, but lifts her arms up to wrap around my neck, toying with the hair there.</p>
<p>That is <em>not</em> the answer I'm expecting. I openly scoff before I notice she has a twinkle of merriment in her eyes. I know she's baiting me on purpose.</p>
<p>"Oh, you didn't just give me another order, did you? It's time you listened to me for once," I tease before I start tickling her.</p>
<p>"No! Anakin, no," she cries before bursting into laughter. She tries desperately to squirm away from me, but it's no use. I'm stronger and have the Force to my advantage.</p>
<p>Revenge. I'm getting revenge for all the times she has bossed me around, for all the times she has purposely argued with me just to see me mad, for all the times…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>